This invention relates in general to machines for forming glassware articles from molten glass or other materials and more particularly to the mechanism and operation of one section of the machine in which the hot glassware article is transferred from the blow or press mold to a cooling and takeout station and final conveyor away from the machine.
The patents in this art are extensive and varied. Cooling of glassware in glassware forming machines is not new. The constant goal is to produce the best possible quality in the finished product at a high rate of production and with the least amount of spoilage.
One of the problems encountered in prior art machines is the high percentage of deformation of glassware articles due to rapid takeout, improper release, lack of or insufficient cooling, and other improper handling during production, it being well understood that the manufacture of high quality glassware is an intricate and demanding art in which many factors result in substandard products and, conversely, desirable factors contribute to a better product.
The prior art also discloses multiple glassware article handling arms or carriers with multiple molds operating in synchronism, and therefore no claim is made herein to any broad concept of such an arrangement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved assembly which can be termed a "carrier-cooling-takeout" stage which receives the hot glassware article from the blow mold, cooling the glassware article from the moment it is received and during its movement in the carrier to a takeout position, and depositing the cooled, finished glassware article on a conveyor of suitable construction or into a cutting off machine, said output equipment not being considered as elements in this specific disclosure.
Another object of our invention is to provide in a glassware article forming machine, article carrying arms which are actuably mounted on their respective vertical shafts for alternately synchronized vertical and oscillating movement of said arms.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved glassware forming machine which includes adjustable means for changing the degree of vertical movement of the article carrying arms to accommodate the specific article of glassware being formed.
One more object of the invention is to provide an improved glassware forming machine in which a supply of air is supplied about the hot article received from the blow mold in a novel and specific pattern which will provide desirable cooling as well as forming a buoyant cushion on which the glassware article will be received and on which it will ride, the air cooling said glassware article will not cause any deformation of same.
It is another object of our invention to provide an improved glassware forming machine in which the article carrying arms and their respective vertical shafts are hollow and through which air is supplied from a suitable source and fed to the glassware article for providing the buoyant and cooling cushion.
It is one more object of our invention to provide an improved glassware forming machine in which adjustment means are employed to control the amount of air supplied to the glassware article received from the blow mold.
Another object of our invention is to provide an improved glassware forming machine in which sudden movements during oscillatory movement of the article carrying arms at the extremes of movement is minimized or eliminated completely in order to avoid possible deformation of the glassware article.
And still another object of our invention is to provide an improved glassware forming machine in which the article carrying arms each is capable of repetitive accurate 90.degree. movement, in alternating timed relation with each other.
One more object of our invention is to provide an improved glassware forming machine in which optimum and continuing alternating movement is provided to the glassware article carrying arms whereby rapid and increased production of glassware is achieved.